A well known health care problem relates to the lack of motivation of persons wishing, or needing, to undertake exercise or rehabilitation therapy. They therefore do not undertake the desired treatment steps to maintain wellness or to return to the workplace. The result is an enormous burden on the public as well as on the persons own well being. For example the Governor of Michigan in November 2007 in a speech to the Governors Fitness Council obesity related issues alone were costing the state 12 billion dollars per year. This is due to direct medical costs and lost work time. Additional costs also relate to persons undertaking such activity in a manner that does not achieve the desired effect. For example, short changing a regimen prescribed to make ones wrist heal from carpal tunnel damage. Doing ones exercises right is a big problem too, and recovery can be impeded if not done well.
Another aspect is mental health, which often can be present along with physical health problems or lead to same. Physical activity can be helpful for mentally ill persons, especially those on antipsychotic drugs that cause weight gain. Here too a motivation is needed, indeed doubly so one might argue.
Finally because of the popularity of video games, it may be possible to use these not only to provide the motivation, but also to provide the means to take data which can be used to guide therapy and provide diagnosis
Several of these concepts have been disclosed in my related co-pending applications. Recently Nintendo company has been extremely successful in commercializing a very nicely thought out device, the Wii, that takes one step toward providing the requisite motivation. The Wii however, lacks a crucial element, namely the ability to see points on you, or an exercise machine or object you are working with. In addition, it can be tricked by using small movements to stand in for big ones. Since it doesn't in many cases monitor position or motion directly, it can't advise you in real time or otherwise if your movement is correct, or needs correction. And it cannot accumulate data on your activity that would be desirable for medical or other purposes.